


Sherlock has a what?

by Celestlian



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humour, Joking Around, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: Mycroft finds out Sherlock has a crush and makes fun of him.





	

"Brother mine?" 

Sherlock could sense Mycroft peer round the corner of the flat. The younger Holmes answered immediately. 

"Go away, I'm thinking," he said calmly. Mycroft smiled widely, stepping forward. "Now Sherlock, we know that's not going to happen now do we?" 

Sherlock sighed, his eyes snapping open as Mycroft pulled up a chair and sat down opposite him. "You don't have to be so patronising," the consulting detective said.

"Well, we never know what you could get up to while I'm away," Mycroft said. He smiled eerily. Sherlock, however, was not put off by the strange smile. "What do you want?" 

"Well, I know something. Something that you've been denying." 

"Ha. Just try me." 

Sherlock leaned forward and Mycroft smiled. He waited a few moments. Sherlock became irritable. 

"Don't you have something to say?" 

Mycroft smirked. The next words threw Sherlock into deep water. 

"You have a crush." 

Sherlock sat up abruptly. "I do not," he replied calmly and authoritatively, though the reply itself was enough to shake him. Mycroft chuckled. 

"Brother mine, I know you're lying." 

"And you're being an asshole. What's your point?" 

"Ooh. Getting defensive are we?" 

"MYCROFT." 

"I know who it is, Sherlock. You can't deny the tension between you two. Face it, you're crushing on someone." 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Please. The last thing I need is love." He went back into his crouching position. Mycroft waited for a few moments before questioning him.

"Doesn't she sing?"

"What?"

The last word snapped him out of his trance. Mycroft smirked. 

"She sings, and you like her voice." 

 _I love it,_ Sherlock thought. Surprisingly, he thought it with no hesitation or resentment.

"It matches her name." 

"It means 'beauty', doesn't it?" 

"Yes, it um...It does." Sherlock remembered when he'd caught her singing, and smiled slightly to himself. It was Mycroft's turn to lean forward.

"Admit it, brother mine, you're absolutely crazy for her." 

"No I am not, brother. I can give you evidence. First, there is no tension. Secondly, unlike John she never accompanies on my adventures. Three-"

"Oh, I didn't know you had a guest!"  

 

Both Holmes brothers looked up and saw the very person Sherlock was denying his love for. The sunlight shone on her brown hair, and she wore a white floral dress. Her eyes sparkled, and Sherlock tried not to stare at her.

"So, Sherlock...carry on."

He couldn't. Just as she'd entered, his arguments had all gone out the window. There was one option left.

"Alright, time to leave."

Sherlock tried to usher Mycroft out the door, but not before the brunette stopped him.

"Sorry for that, he's usually rude like this. Belle," she said with a bright smile. "Belle Bougard." 

"Enchanteé, madmoiselle." Mycroft kissed her hand. Belle laughed a little, thanking Mycroft whilst the man himself straightened up. "And I know - he's my brother."

Belle gasped. 

"Sherlock, you can't just push him away! He's a family member!" 

"Yes, but do I care? No - exactly." 

"Sherlock, why don't you finish your debate right here, right now?" Mycroft asked with a big smile. 

"Oh you're just loving this aren't you?" Sherlock snapped. 

"What's going on?" 

"Nothing sweetheart. Oh, I need to get something." 

He went back into the living room. Mycroft smiled. 

"He seems to have made an impression on you, Miss Bougard."

Belle looked at Mycroft, surprised. Her cheeks were flushed in embarrassment. Mycroft chuckled. Sherlock came back out with the umbrella. "Let me just-"

"I'll do it."

Belle's hand brushed his as she gently pulled the umbrella from him and gave it to Mycroft. Sherlock froze at her touch.

"I'll accompany you to the door," Belle offered, and Mycroft gratefully accepted.

"It was lovely meeting you Miss Bougard."

"Likewise, Mr Holmes." Immediately she remembered the formalities between her and Sherlock and smiled small to herself.

"What are you thinking about?" Mycroft asked.

"Oh I um, nothing. So, I hope you have a nice day."

"You too. Oh, and between us...Sherlock's a little crazy, but he is really good."

"I would know." Belle said to Mycroft, and she smiled her dreamy smile, the one she usually kept for reading only. Mycroft smirked and shut the door and locked it without another word.

 

This was definitely the best fun he'd had in ages.  


End file.
